LoveBite
by messedupfruitsrotten
Summary: Adelheid unknowingly makes Hibari jealous of her. D18


Far below the school's roof, the sound of crickets reverberated throughout the night air. Hibari fixed his gaze onto the shimmering horizon spreading out in the distance. The sky mimicked a dark blue window, separating the world inside from the sparkling stars outside. A sight so beautiful that his lips hung open slightly, enticed by the splendor.

"Kyoya!" Dino exclaimed extravagantly while slamming the door to the school roof open. He rushed over to the raven-haired boy, who was staring at the universe outside the world's walls, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank God you're safe! I saw that you had gotten into a fight with that scary looking girl who has amazing breasts!" Dino said intently as though it was the coolest thing ever to be uttered from his lips.

Two seconds after he was finished speaking, Hibari's tonfa had connected forcefully with his jaw, sending Dino up in the air and then to the floor with a thud.

As blood streamed from his nose, Dino sat up and shouted, "What was that for?"

Hibari stood over the blond man menacingly and glared down at him.

"Touching me without permission for one." Hibari said, raising his weapon. He swung it down onto Dino's head. "And that's for reminding me of that girl."

Dino shook under the tonfa that had hit him before falling back and gurgling blood.

Hibari poked Dino to see if he would move, but Dino only twitched in reply. Out of ideas to get more of a response from the man, Hibari jabbed his tonfa into Dino's motionless chest.

Dino quickly sat up, crying out in pain and spitting up blood. He then pat Hibari's shoulder and thanked him for waking him up instead of letting his choke on his own blood.

After cleaning up the mess and settling down, the two leaned against the railing of the roof and stared at the lights of Namimori.

"Why were you fighting with her anyways?" Dino asked with a smirk.

Hibari squinted his eyes and, after a long pause, answered, "Something about… a room…?"

Dino laughed. "You don't even remember? That's dangerous. I would advise you to fight more meaningfully, but it's not as though you'll listen."

Hibari didn't reply, implying that Dino was right. This made the blond man snicker.

"You're so amazingly fearless, Kyoya." Dino said. "If I were my old self, I'd be really afraid of you."

"Are you saying you're not afraid of me now?" Hibari asked monotonously.

"I can't find you scary after seeing how cute you really are." Dino said, squeezing one of Hibari's cheeks (A/N: on the face, you perverts!).

In a flash, Hibari had punched Dino square in the nose, out of anger and embarrassment. He turned his head away from the Italian man so that his blushing face was hidden.

"Shut up." Hibari growled.

Dino bit his lip and swallowed the pain, doing his best to appear cool. "So ruthless…" He murmured.

"Hey," Dino said. "Show me at least a little bit of mercy since I worried about you."

"That deserves punishment not mercy." Hibari said more arrogantly than his usual statements.

"You and that girl are alike." Dino tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Hibairi hissed, glowering at the man.

"You're both commanding, ruthless, emotionless, and beautiful. Not to mention strong. The girl must be pretty good to hold her own against you." Dino said with a slight chuckle.

Hibari's teeth clenched together and brow furrowed.

"She's impressive, to say the least." Dino went on. "I mean, not only her looks, but her fighting skills."

Hibari's jaw tightened even more and his hands balled into fists.

"Her overall forceful nature totally reminded me of you." Dino said with closed eyes. "And her interesting way of saying, 'I will defeat you.' Purifying your opponent? I like it, though biting your opponent is good too, I suppose."

Hibari's knuckles turned white and his face became red and hot.

"She seems almost exactly like the female version of you." Dino said to finish off his appraisal of Adelheid.

"So what?" Hibari roared. He looked Dino dead in the eyes. "Are you going to pursue her or something? It would only make sense. It would be just like being with me except a girl, right? Aren't you supposed to be with a girl anyways?" He turned away. "Just leave me and go after her. It would all be the same to you, wouldn't it?"

Dino blinked several times as he tried to process Hibari's words. Then a grin spread across his face and his eyes lit up.

"Hey, Kyoya," Dino whispered.

Hibari didn't respond.

"Can I hug you?" Dino asked quietly.

Silence fell over the two then Hibari scooted to Dino and leaned his head against the man's chest. The Italian man could feel the warmth of happiness rising inside of him as he put his arms around Hibari and pulled the boy to him as closely as possible.

"Cute Kyoya, getting all jealous." Dino said as the moment slowly passed. "There's no one in the world who could make me leave you. Man or woman. Kyoya is the only one on this whole Earth who I belong to, okay?"

Hibari frowned and said, "Shut up. Stop saying embarrassing things or I'll bite you to death."

Dino smiled tenderly and said, "Yeah, I love you, too."


End file.
